Wireless cellular telecommunication networks are known. The area covered by a telecommunications network is divided up into a number of cells. Each cell has a base transceiver station associated with it. The base transceiver is arranged to send signals to and receive signals from mobile stations in the same cell as the respective base station. The signals sent between the mobile station and the base station permit voice and/or data communications to take place.
Mobile stations are generally provided with a user interface which permit the user to interact with the mobile station. To facilitate the interaction with the user, a display is provided. Usually, the interface comprises a number of keys which can be operated by the user. These keys typically include numeric keys to allow a user to input a telephone number and cursor keys which interact with the display. Mobile telephones often use a menu system where a cursor is moved between various options and a option is selected when the cursor is over that option and a select key is activated.
In GB-A-2330981, a radio telephone handset is shown. The radio telephone handset has a housing with a front face which is used by the user when making a call. The telephone has a user interface which includes a touch input means on a different surface of the housing for controlling the processing of voice signals which are supplied to an audio interface. One touch interface described is a touch pad. As the user moves his finger across the touch pad, a cursor is moved across the display.
However, the problem with such a system is that it is difficult to control. The size of the touch pad is generally limited by the size of the mobile telephone. If the size of the telephone is not to be increased, the touch pad will have a relatively small dimension. It can be difficult for the user to accurately move the cursor using the touch pad to the required position. This is particularly the case where a number of different options are provided on the display.